


Cooking for Belle

by Sarahmouse



Series: Moments of Rumbelle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, i think this is going to be a regular thing, this fluff writing thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of breakfast fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking for Belle

Mr. Gold stared up at the ceiling, tick tick tick. The clock was too loud. The rain pattering against the window was never ending. He just couldn't get back to sleep with all the distractions around him. So instead he rolled out of bed. His feet hitting the floor seemed to echo through the house but it wasn't enough to wake Belle. He looked over at her. A book held precariously over the edge of the bed. Her hair curling around her head. She was still half sitting up, as if she could lift her head up at any moment and resume reading.

He smiled, glad someone could sleep through all the noise. Gold grabbed his cane that hung from the edge of his bedside table. Slid his feet into the slippers Belle always placed on his side of the bed. He crept over to her. He took the book, putting it on the safty of her table. Mr. Gold smiled down at her and lightly kissed her on the cheek before making his way out of the room.

The clock on the wall in the kitchen ticked six thirty. Late enough in the morning to be awake. But too early to do much of anything. The sun had only just started to rise. Yet Gold was wide awake. 

He glided back and forth across the tiled floor. Grabbing up eggs, cheese, milk, and bacon. He turned the knobs on the stove. Lighting one to heat water for tea. Igniting the other only to place a pan over top of the flame. 

He turned on the radio. Letting an extravagant orchestral number fill up the kitchen. Gold hummed along with the violins as the bacon sizzled. Sung along with the cellos as he beat the eggs, mixed in salt and pepper, found another pan, and poured the golden mix into it.

The kettle whistled as the water boiled. A bit splashed out of the mugs as he poured. He wiped the water away in time to the pounding of a drum. He put a bag of Belle's favorite tea into both mugs, letting them soak. 

Gold went over to the eggs. They were fluffy and warm to the touch. He lowered the flame a bit more and put the cheese into the pan. It melted quickly. He flipped the eggs over themselves, folding them into a perfect half moon shape. After it cooked for a little bit longer he tilted the pan and let the omelet fall onto a plate. 

He removed the tea bags from the mugs. Filling each mug to the brim with sugar and milk. In his he poured a bit of honey. Stirring both till they turned tawny brown. He picked them up and placed them side by side on the breakfast table.

On each of the side by side place mats he layed a plate with half of the omelet. He made sure that Belle's half was slightly larger. He put the plate of bacon between where they would sit. Making it so they both could reach it. He lined up the knives and forks perfectly parallel to each other. The napkins crisply folded underneath the silverware.

Belle woke to the smell of breakfast. She through the covers over to the other side of the bed and slipped into her slippers. She made her way downstairs and tiptoed behind Rumpel. She hugged him from behind as she said, "Have you actually made breakfast today or were you working on your magic!"

With a snap of his fingers Gold lowered the volume of the radio till the music floated in the background. Smiling he turned around to face her, "Not even a hint of magic, love." He leaned down kissing her on the lips. When they broke apart he said, "I wasn't lying to you those times I said I was making breakfast. I just hadn't started before you got down."


End file.
